


Cup of Tea

by lkcr



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lkcr/pseuds/lkcr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keyleth goes to tell Allura about Tiberius leaving. It isn't Tiberius Allura's interested in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cup of Tea

Keyleth knocks on Allura’s door and waits.

“Keyleth?” Allura is surprised to see Keyleth when she opens the door.

“Hey. We need to talk.”

“Come in. What’s wrong? You seem upset.”

“It’s about Tiberius.”

“Oh, well I was about to make some tea. Do you want some?”

“Yes. Thanks.”

Keyleth and Allura head inside towards the kitchen. Keyleth sits on the couch and waits for Allura to finish making tea. Allura bring the tea over and sits next to Keyleth.

“So what about Tiberius?”

“He left. He’s gone back to Draconia. He told me…” Keyleth tries to stop the tears running down her face. “He told me to tell you that he’s sorry for leaving.”

“I’m so sorry Keyleth. I know you guys were close.” Allura says as she wipes the tears from Keyleth’s face. “Oh. Come here.” Allura moves closer to Keyleth and hugs her.

Allura holds Keyleth for a while as she sobs. After a few minutes Keyleth calms down a little and leans back, away from Allura so she could look at her.

“You know he loves you right?”

“Yes. It’s not easy to miss.” Allura says with a chuckle. Allura still has a hand on Keyleth’s shoulder and she starts playing with her hair.

“Do you love him?” Keyleth asks as she glances at the hand playing with her hair.

“No.” Keyleth looks back at Allura a little surprised. “I do, however, like someone else from Vox Machina.” Allura says as she quickly glances at Keyleth’s lips and then back up.

“R… really? Wh… who?” Keyleth stutters.

“You.” Allura says with a smile.

“Oh.” Keyleth blushes and looks down. Allura inches closer to Keyleth. Keyleth looks back up and smiles at Allura. She places one hand on Allura's cheek and the other around her waist as Allura closes the gap between them to kiss Keyleth.


End file.
